


In Sheep's Clothing

by orphan_account



Series: And The Universe Said [I Love You] [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode AU: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, Frank is so tired, Gen, Jack is a good bro, Jack is also just doing his best, Rose Tyler had no time for anyone's shit, Time Lord Rose Tyler, Time Travel, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were stuck in 1913 and on the run from body snatching aliens, for 3 months according to the video The Wolf had made him, and he tried not to think about the fact that there was a 10 year old Frank running around in Louisiana at the moment.Wasn't that bonkers?!Frank never thought of himself as someone with itchy feet.But being stuck in 1913 knowing there was a war coming and that he existed out there somewhere, without the person he was coming to think of as his best friend was enough to give anyone cabin fever.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler & Frank, The Doctor/Rose Tyler (Mentioned)
Series: And The Universe Said [I Love You] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481099
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. The Mullins

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this hot off the heels of the first fic and it's just been gathering dust because I lost steam at the last chapter/Epilogue. I'm posting it finally in hopes to get a bit of inspiration to write the final chapter and get this whole thing off my chest.
> 
> Once again, I haven't been in this fandom for a while so just pretend I've only ever seen the RTD era and the first season of Eleven because that's all I can honestly remember.
> 
> Have fun, I hope you enjoy this?

To Frank Mullins, traveling with The Wolf made him feel like he was the most amazing man in the universe. It also made him feel like an absolute child.

That last part, he suspected, had less to do with the travel and more to do with the fact that the only places he'd seen since leaving Manhattan were as spaceship in the far flung future and a couple alien planets.

Frank wasn't stupid, he knew that, The Wolf always reminded him of that too. Sometimes though, he felt a little out of his depth. To him that was OK though, he'd rather feel a bit wrong footed on occasion than go back to where he'd come from.

Back to 1930.

It was funny looking back on that moment only about a month prior. That, when The Wolf offered him a chance to see the stars, he didn't want to take it. But Solomon had said he deserved a life away from Hooverville, a life where his mind wouldn't go to waste so Frank took The Wolf's offer and now he never wanted to go back.

It was like when he was a kid and was just starting to learn how big the world was and he pretended to be some sort of pirate explorer with the other kids. But life in the TARDIS wasn't just going anywhere you wanted, it was any-when. On top of that, Frank hadn't had a day where he was hungry since he joined The Wolf, the TARDIS cupboards were always full and the alien woman was over generous when they were looking for places to eat on other planets.

There was a quality to the life he gained by joining The Wolf that made it more real to him than anything he'd ever done.

Frank was also completely content looking to The Wolf for leadership, she claimed to be 352 and looked old enough to be his mother if she'd had him early. The Wolf had even claimed him as her son on a couple trip, and Frank didn't mind that one bit.

Seeing new sights, helping people, standing up for what was right. Frank was constantly surprised there weren't more people aboard the TARDIS.

Except that wasn't actually completely true.

The Wolf was constantly saying, "Right, next stop 2008, Earth! England! I promised Martha Jones I'd pick her up once her exams were done.

"You'll love her Frank, she's absolutely fantastic!"

Then they'd land somewhere that wasn't there at all.

Now though, Frank hoped that Martha Jones was every bit as fantastic as The Wolf made her out to be because things had changed since he came on board the Time and Space ship.

Not that he viewed himself superior or anything, it was just that one particular trip involving a dying ship and a living sun had actually killed The Wolf. Right in front of his eyes she'd died and then lit up like a firework, when the light show had ended he'd been completely taken aback by the fact that she no longer looked old enough to be his mother.

The Wolf he knew now was exactly like the one he knew before, except now she looked old enough to be his baby sister.

Which was jarring to say the least.

Once she'd explained regeneration to him it was easier. Frank had seen Daleks turning people into pigs and themselves into people. The Wolf getting younger was at the bottom of the list of strange transformations he'd witnessed.

He shouldn't have been surprised then, when they'd been chased by aliens and The Wolf had dragged him into the TARDIS and told him she was about to become Human.

It shouldn't have thrown Frank for the loop it did but put that on top of the fact that she'd forgotten she was a Time Lady and was calling herself his baby sister Suzy....

Yeah he was a bit shaken up.

It didn't help that he'd been thrown into job as a groundskeeper for a village school while Suzy stayed home like a perfect little american dream girl. Which was another thing, she had his southern accent now and it was like experiencing Aliens speaking English for the first time all over again.

They were stuck in 1913 and on the run from body snatching aliens, for 3 months according to the video The Wolf had made him, and he tried not to think about the fact that there was a 10 year old Frank running around in Louisiana at the moment.

Wasn't that bonkers?!

Frank never thought of himself as someone with itchy feet.

But being stuck in 1913 knowing there was a war coming and that he existed out there somewhere, without the person he was coming to think of as his best friend was enough to give anyone cabin fever.

Frank leaned back on the old and worn out yellow jump-seat of the TARDIS console as he listened to the video The Wolf had left behind for him,

"1. They are parasites that take over the bodies of whatever species they fancy being. They steal life, " The Wolf held a finger up and spoke with ease, there was no panic, which was normal. Frank knew that if she ever grew panicked then it was truly a dire situation,

The Image of The Wolf held up another finger, which she continued until the list was done,

"2. Normally without a host they live 3 months, so that's how long we're going to hide because

"3. They want to steal my life, the life of a Time Lord, with it they can ravage the galaxy for thousands of years. I have plenty of life left so they'll use it how they see fit. To conquer an terrorize the whole of time and space.

"4. In order to hide I'm going to become human, this means I won't remember who I really am. You'll have to remember for both of us.

"5. I should know you and that's it. Wherever we land the TARDIS will have made a life for me, for us. We'll have to slot in and play pretend for a while.

"6. The watch is me, I'm trusting you with it. Carry it at all times, sleep with it if you have to. When the 3 months are over, open the watch, that's it. I'll be back and ready to run.

"7. If the family arrive before the 3 months, open it anyways. They'll have wasted their chance and I'll take care of them.

"8. Frank, and I can't stress this enough, under no circumstances can the person I become confront or encounter The Family. The watch contains my Time Lord attributes and memories, but there are parts of me I can't seal in the watch.

Whoever I become cannot encounter The Family.

"9. Frank I'm counting on you to take care of me, don't let me swan off without you and definitely don't let me hurt you. I trust you  
with my life, I know you can take care of us.

"10. I can't wait to see you when it's over, I should remember all of it but If I don't, you can fill me in with how odd it was," She smiled then, her eyes gleaming with affection and confidence.

Frank clutched the pocket watch she'd given him that had a home in his pocket and constantly told himself that they'd be OK.

They had to be right?


	2. A Quiet Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially loaded up all the finished chapters and should be posting daily!

There were a few things about The Wolf which Frank knew that, when he thought about it in the privacy of his own head, made him feel a bit special.

He knew the Time Lady was the last of her people, that they'd all died in what she called the Time War while fighting the Daleks. Frank didn't like to think about the implications of her being the only survivor and she'd never confessed anything to him. But, having met the Daleks, if she was the one to do it he couldn't help but feel like he understood.

The Wolf had told Frank that he was her first full time human traveling companion. That Martha Jones had been content with only 4 trips then asked if she could have a couple more after she passed her exams and became a Doctor.

Frank also knew that The Wolf's best friend was a woman named Sarah Jane, because they'd had lunch with her and her son Luke in 2007. Sarah Jane had hugged him tightly and thanked him for taking care of her. For making sure The Wolf wasn't alone.

One night, while in the future on an alien planet, she'd even pointed out where her planet's star system should have been. The Wolf called it Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous and informed him of how striking the red grass and two suns had been. It was clear she missed it but The Wolf also made sure to tell him that it was only ever perfect to look at, the people there were just like everyone else.

None of that happened to matter though at the moment, because he wasn't living in a tiny cottage in Farringham Village circa 1913 with The Wolf.

He was lying awake in bed staring at the ceiling while a very human girl wearing The Wolf's face puttered around in the kitchen.

Oh, she was trying to be sneaky but she'd woken him up anyways.

Making a decision Frank pulled himself out of bed and threw on a robe before heading down the hall to see why in the world she was up before dawn.

As he walked he did his best to shake himself awake.

Upon reaching the tiny kitchen he found the blonde haired and golden eyed girl sitting on the counter in her robe and night gown watching the teapot as it heated on the stove.

"Suzy what are you doing up." Frank whispered, it was night still and his voice refused to get any louder than that.

The girl suddenly looked guilty and blushed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you....."

"It's fine," Frank tried to be soothing but talking to Suzy always made him feel weird, "I just wanted to make sure you're OK."

"S'just weird dreams." the girl admitted shyly, her eyes still on the teapot, "Go back to bed you have work tomorrow."

It took everything in him not to sigh as he made his way over to her and plopped himself on the counter with her, "Can't, not till I know what's bothering my baby sister. Even if it is just dreams."

She was really just a girl, maybe 19 at most. A girl who thought she'd grown up in 1900 and Frank couldn't hold that against her. Suzy thought she was his sister so he was ready to be her brother, if it meant taking care of The Wolf he'd do it.

Suzy looked up at him and Frank couldn't help but think her eyes looked so empty compared to the woman he'd traveled with. He then did his best to draw her out saying, "Tell me about your dreams, talking helps y'know."

"You and me were in some sort of tunnels and we'd been trapped together." Suzy said describing her dream, "Then there were these monsters that were talking and you weren't my brother, but I wanted to be friends anyways.

"Then they tried to make us monsters too but I did something weird to their machines and saved us...."

The girl sighed and sounded a bit lost, "I have dreams about another girl too, well she'd older than me, and John is there too sometimes. But they're all about monsters and the like.  
"We always stop them."

Frank felt a rush of confusion regarding several things.

Firstly: he was concerned about her memories of their meeting popping up in her dreams.

Second: he wondered who the hell John was, because she was talking like he was supposed to know so that meant he couldn't ask.

In an attempt to calm the situation Frank wrapped an arm around her, "It's alright, it's just a dream. I'm your brother and you're Suzy Mullins."

"I've been keeping a dream journal," Suzy confessed, "To help sort it all out, do you think I'm going mad?"

"Nah." Frank replied easily, but there was a real fear in his heart about if she was turning back too early, "They're just dreams, everyone has some strange ones once in a while."

To him, his assurances felt a little too much like lying. But it wasn't really a lie. Suzy Mullins was 100% not The Wolf, she was a tiny little girl who was sedate and shy. The Wolf was a woman who fought for those who couldn't fight for themselves, she could move the universe with a word and practically danced across the universe.

They were completely different.

He stayed with her until the water on the stove was ready and Suzy made her nighttime tea. She spoke about a few more dreams, all adventures he'd either been on or would remember to ask about when The Wolf came back.

Then they both went to bed.

Frank really wanted to go to the TARDIS but he had work in the morning and he'd already spent too much of the night awake without and excursion to the ship. He resolved to go to the ship tomorrow and review The Wolf's message.

Just to make sure her memories in the form of dreams were normal, that they weren't risking being found.

* * *

Suzy Mullins enjoyed life in Farringham Village.

It was quiet and away from the city where everything had gone so wrong for her. She also appreciated that Frank seemed to pretend it never happened, not in a fake way where he walked on eggshells either.

Frank was supportive and kind, her brother never mentioned any of it in a way that never made Suzy feel like there was a gaping hole in their lives. Of course, them being American was odd for plenty of people but once they'd settled, then gone a month without trouble, add that to one fixed farm gate courtesy of Frank, it was easy to see why the Village of Farringham had taken to them as if the Mullins were their own.

The women of the village had taken an interest in her but it was Mrs. Madeline Crawford who, being only 25, took it upon herself to be Suzy's best friend. Maddie was married with no children just yet. Suzy was happy to take tea with her every Wednesday after browsing the dress shop Maddie ran with her husband.

That's was where she was going at the moment, to take her now regular tea with Maddie.

It was a brisk walk to the shop and it was one that Suzy enjoyed making. The path to the village was well walked so it was nice to get some air in her lungs and her legs moving. In the city Suzy was barely allowed out without an escort but in a village like Farringham there was little to worry about regarding such things during the day.

She was early to the shop as always, keen to look at the dresses and maybe find one that Frank could buy her on her birthday. Or Suzy could possibly save some allowance for.

Upon reaching the shop, Suzy found the door being opened for her.

"Allow me." a deep voice spoke, Suzy turned to look at the gentleman and fought back a scoff.

Professor Appleton was a man of 45 and, according to Maddie, while he was well off enough to support a wife and family he had never married nor showed interest in it.

"Thank you Professor." Suzy did her best to be polite at his gesture and entered the shop only to find him following after her.

"I wonder," Appleton spoke with greatly feigned curiosity as the bell chimed and the shop door closed behind him, "Why your brother would allow you to wander unaccompanied, it is a great disservice he does to you."

Suzy knew that they couldn't afford a maid or servant on Frank's salary. He was an assistant caretaker at the boys school, so it was left to Suzy to keep their house.

In the city Frank had finished his schooling to be an architect but had moved here for her. Suzy knew he'd find a job easy in his chosen field should they return to the city. His old mentor had even sworn to keep a spot for him on his crew should they return.

Frank had sacrificed his potential future to give her a bit of peace and it hurt to hear someone disparage him, "He does his best."

Suzy sounded weak even to her own ears, she hated how quiet and fragile she'd become. She couldn't even defend her own brother. She moved to look at one of the new dresses that had been placed out on a form. Willing Appleton to leave her be.

Instead he followed her and leaned into her space and said,"There are others who could do better."

Suzy felt sick at the though that he probably meant himself. A terrified shiver went through her before she shuffled away from him, "Professor please."

He shifted forward when out of the corner of her eye, Suzy could see Maddie appear from behind the counter and their eyes met immediately.

"Professor Appleton." Maddie called out and the man pulled away and turned his attention to the lady of the shop.

"Ah! Mrs. Crawford!" Appleton gave a rather snakish smile, "I was simply offering Ms. Mullins an escort home."

"Which isn't necessary." Maddie quickly informed him, "She'll be taking tea with me and her brother will be taking her as is his habit."

"Of course." Appleton caved and Suzy held back her sigh of relief until he'd said his goodbyes and left the shop. Quickly she made her way to the counter and Maddie shook her head,

"I don't know why you put up with that man! If it were me I'd have chased him off long ago."

"It's just..." Suzy wanted to say that if he really bothered her she would, but that was before, "I don't want to cause trouble for Frank. Professor Appleton works at the school and Frank has a hard enough time as it is with those teachers."

It was partially true, Frank was treated a bit off by the teachers, but as far as Suzy knew the other caretakers treated him fine. Maddie shook her head and grabbed her keys before looping their arms and dragging Suzy out of the shop, "You keep letting him walk all over you and he'll ask for you! And poor Frank will have to let him if other people see how coy you seem around him."

"I'm not being coy!" Suzy denied as they made their way through the village and towards the Crawford's home, "I'm simply not interested in anyone at all and don't want to seem rude."

"You'll find someone I know you will." Maddie patted Suzy's hand where it rested in the crook of the older woman's elbow, "I used to think I didn't want to marry until I met Phillip."

They reached the Crawford's beautiful home and the maid to their coats while Maddie led Suzy to the dinning room.

"It's not that," Suzy sighed, then she sat down at the table as she realized that she would have to make the confession to someone. Frank was right, sometimes talking helped,

"I was engaged back before we moved here."

Maddie took a seat across from her and seemed surprised, "What was his name?"

"He was a Doctor." Suzy closed her eyes and thought of him, his clear blue eyes and chestnut curls. The laugh that lit up her soul, "He'd just finished his training when he asked me.

"John Smith was a bit older than me but we were in love, he promised to take care of me and my family thought he was a fine man too."

Suzy then pulled on the chain of her necklace, on it was her silver ring with that impossibly blue stone that she sometimes spent all night staring at.

Maddie looked at the ring and Suzy could almost feel the sympathy radiating from her, "What happened? If you feel you can speak about it."

Taking her ring back and tucking it away once more Suzy took herself back to that time, "There was an influenza outbreak in Whales, he went off in order to save as many people as he could and he never came back."

The overwhelming feeling of sadness she'd tucked away had returned and Suzy could feel tears burning in her eyes, "I feel I've become so different without him, so weak. I wonder sometimes what he would think about the person I've become without him.

"If he'd be disappointed in me."

Maddie took her hand and smiled in a way that made Suzy almost feel like she could understand.

"He's probably very proud of you," Maddie said, "For being so strong after losing him."

Suzy looked to her and didn't feel strong but it was nice to hear regardless.

One of the servants arrived with their tea service and the two ate cucumber sandwiches and scones while they talked about much simpler things. It was nice to have someone to talk to who hadn't been part of it all.

Suzy couldn't help but think Maddie was a wonderful friend to have made.

After tea Maddie took Suzy to her workroom and had her model a few dresses they'd received that had been made with some brand new patterns. There were several and Suzy had more fun than she could remember having in ages.

By the time Frank arrived to escort her home Suzy had felt light in a way she hand't since she'd been with John. It was nice to start feeling like herself again.

Frank was in the doorway talking quietly with Maddie while Suzy pulled on her coat and gloves and she couldn't help but watch the two. Frank was always such a gentleman and she was so proud to have him as a brother, so grateful he loved her so much. After thanking Maddie for tea and company, Suzy found herself arm in arm with her brother making her way back into the village.

"We should take dinner at the inn," Frank suddenly said, "I know you can probably get something together but I don't want you working in the kitchen after the day you've had."

Suzy felt like she was being a bit spoiled but let it pass, Frank had always been a bit soft on her.

"If you that's what you want that's alright with me." Suzy smiled at him as he brought her around to the inn.

Dinner was quiet, the only conversation they made was about the day each of them had. most noise came from the other patrons of the inn's restaurant, but it was a welcome change. He talked about the gardens of the school and how he and the other's had to chase down a few of the boys who'd vandalized some of the hedges.

She talked about the dresses that Maddie had her try on as well as a few of the harmless stories that the older woman had shared about the other members of the village. It was nice and the most noise that evening had came from the other patrons of the inn's restaurant, but it was a welcome change. Not that she would always want the noise, but Suzy didn't mind something so different on occasion.

When they were done, Frank paid for their meals and the two made their way back through the village. By then the sky had grown dark and the stars had begun shining in the sky. Frank's eyes were on the stars, he always seemed to gaze at them longingly. Suzy privately thought it was because there had been so few in the city.

As they walked there was a bright light that streaked across the sky and Suzy let out a gasp. There were plenty of other villagers who shared her reaction and suddenly there were plenty of eyes on the sky.

"What was that?" Suzy was breathless as the lights seemed to fall to the Earth.

Frank suddenly grabbed her hand and shared a look with her, "It looks like it went down in Cooper's field."

"But that's not-" Suzy frowned and felt a bit confused at his sudden change in demeanor. Without warning Frank was dragging her across the Village in the wrong direction.

"Where are we going?!"

"To check the field!" Frank replied and she couldn't help but think it sounded almost worried.

"It's probably nothing!" Suzy said a bit confused but allowed her brother to drag them towards the field, "Just rocks and the like!"

Frank stayed quiet until they reached Cooper's field and found it empty. Suzy turned her gaze up to him and found him rather pensive.

"See," She tried to reason with him, confusion at the outburst was coursing through her, "If it fell it's probably miles away."

Frank looked at her and stayed frowning, before he looked at their joined hands. The two of them hadn't held hands that way since they were children and Suzy wondered at the way he'd done it so naturally.

Dropping her hand Frank sighed, "Sorry, maybe I'm just going crazy."

"You feel stuck in this village?" Suzy suddenly felt extremely guilty, "We could go back, to the city.... "

"No it's fine." Frank replied a little to quickly, "I'll figure it out."

Suzy couldn't help but feel like she was missing something important.


	3. With Baited Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its nice to finally be getting these out of my harddrive!

She woke up early the next day as she always did and got the stove going and breakfast cooking for Frank. Suzy also took the time she was up in the morning to pack her brother a lunch made of the previous evenings leftovers. Since they had eaten out the night before she made him a simple sandwich and placed it with a fruit in his tin.

It was something she loved doing, taking care of him. Getting a job was on the table, if she worked then maybe they could afford a maid. Except Frank had made it clear they were moving to the country so that she could have time to just take it easy for a bit.

So making breakfast and doing the cleaning was work that kept her busy while she got used to what her life would be from then on. As always, just as breakfast was being served, Frank came into the dining room fully dressed for work. After Suzy finished setting the table and serving tea the two siblings began eating.

"You have plans for today?" Frank asked as he took a bite of his toast, he was making conversation as he always did but Suzy felt grateful for the opening.

"Going to the market for a few odds and ends." She replied, "Pray I don't run into Professor Appleton on one of his many midday jaunts around the village.

"One would think the man didn't have classes to teach."

The last part was practically muttered but Frank had caught it, "Is there a Professor that's been giving you problems? Or..."

He trailed off and she got the unique suspicion he wanted to ask if she actually like the stupid git.

"He's a bit over keen." Suzy tried her best to soothe him, but knew that Maddie was right, she needed to tell Frank about the situation, "He's not been inappropriate but his attention is very unwanted when he gives it.

"Besides you know I'm determined to die an old maid, after everything that happened with John, finding a husband is the least of my worries."

Frank frowned and seemed deep in thought as he slowly took another bite of his food, "Make sure you're never alone with him and get one of the Lowdel girls to take you around if you need to."

"I'm sure Kitty would like a bit of relief from her mother," Suzy conceded and that was that for the moment. If Appleton got inappropriate, well, Suzy had a suspicion that Frank was perfectly capable of chasing him off.

"I'll be making a hen tonight." Suzy informed him in an attempt to change the subject, "There'll be a fair bit of that left so tomorrow's lunch will be a bit more heartier."

Frank nodded and that was all they said before he finished his meal. After that he said his goodbyes, then went out the door as he did every morning. That left Suzy to finish her own meal, which she had the luxury to eat slowly, and then clean up the dishes. Once she was done with that, Suzy dressed the hen that she was going to roast and popped it in the icebox to set in it's seasonings.

Then she dawned her cap, gloves, along with her purse which contained the grocery allowance, and a shopping basket, before then locking the door of the cottage. Briskly she made her way into the village and headed towards the market.

There was several lanes in the village market of Farringham, several of the farmers wives and children manned the booths through the day. Suzy wound her way through the bustling market place and drifted towards the Lowdel's shop. As she shuffled near, Catherine Lowdel practically flung herself away from her mother's side and came flying down the lane to greet her.

"Suzy!" Catherine, better known as 'Kitty', practically gushed and grabbed hold of Suzy's hands, "I was hoping you'd wander here soon! Mama's baked a pie for you and Mr. Mullins!"

Suzy gave a bit of a laugh at the younger girl's enthusiasm, Kitty was only about 17 so while she was young, she wasn't too young for Suzy to find her charming company.

"One day I'm going to have to tell your Mother to stop spoiling us," Suzy replied with a smile which Kitty seemed eager enough to return.

"She won't," Kitty rolled her eyes, "Mum fancies Mr. Mullins a right hero!"

"Well hopefully her appreciation for Frank will make her say yes to her oldest daughter helping me shop." Suzy replied teasingly, "Frank doesn't want me alone in these trying times."

The younger girl's eyes widened with enthusiasm, "Hold on a tick! I'm sure Mum will say yes!"

With that Kitty bounded back to her Mother at the booth, and Suzy observed them having what seemed like a rather animated conversation. She had to hold back a laugh as Kitty practically stumbled over herself as she bolted back with the aforementioned pie.

"Let's go then!" Kitty then placed the pie in Suzy's basket, looped their arms and tugged before stopping, "What are you getting anyways."

Suzy did laugh then, "Just some vegetables for a roast chicken and a few ingredients for bread, tomorrow's baking day."

"OH!" Kitty nodded then, "That's good then!"

With that the two girls meandered towards several shops in order to find whatever Suzy needed. The whole time Kitty spoke about her brothers and how droll they all were now that all 4 of them had started school. While Kitty herself had gone to a girl's school she had returned home to help her mother since Mr. Lowdel had fallen sick.

Suzy had a suspicion that the Lowdels saw Frank as Kitty's future husband who would be capable of caring for their farm until their oldest could inherit.

While they walked, Suzy listened tentatively to her young friend but grew uneasy at the feeling of eyes on her back. Cautiously she searched the crowd for Professor Appleton, because he was the only one who tended to stare at her long enough to make Suzy uncomfortable.

But it was to her surprise that when she found the culprit it wasn't the teacher, but a rather handsome man with jet black hair and clear blue eyes. He wore a standard suite in black with grey accents and his eyes were fixed on her as if she was a ghost. When he realized she was looking right back he didn't jump, nor did he scamper off, he only smiled and gave a nod before going forward with his day and rejoining the masses of the market.

Suzy stayed rooted to her spot because he was familiar in a way and she was struggling to place it. Kitty tugged her out of her trance as she spoke up suddenly, "Professor Appleton! I'm surprised you're not occupied in the classroom."

Suzy turned her head and found Appleton was indeed making himself known to them an approaching where they stood in front of the Carter's vegetable stand.

"Well I decided a stroll would be nice to get air back in my lungs from being surrounded by all those books, " the Professor replied and turned his gaze to Suzy, "And it is always nice to take in the scenery."

Holding back an eye roll Suzy gave him a smile, "Yes well, I've just been shopping and I am quite busy."

Kitty looked between them and suddenly seemed to come to all the wrong conclusions as she said, "Well Mr. Mullins wanted Suzy accompanied but my Mum is swamped at the booth so we have to hurry so I can get back...."

Suzy swallowed the urge to bolt in the other direction as Appleton's gaze grew almost sparkling, "Well if you wish to aide your mother Ms. Lowdel, I am perfectly capable of escorting Ms. Mullins through the market and even back home."

She sent a sharp look to Kitty hoping the younger girl would understand but it was unsuccessful as the young girl smiled, "That would be wonderful!"

With that Kitty unlooped their arms and actually had the audacity to wink at Suzy before bolting off giggling. Suzy privately thought that Kitty Lowdel could do with a bit more sense in her head.

"Well then Miss Lowdel!" Appleton smiled an oily thing to behold and offered his arm which Suzy took out of pure politeness, "What remains on your list so that we may attain it posthaste since you are so busy."

"Just potatoes." Suzy bit out in her discomfort with the situation, she'd never go anywhere with Kitty again if this is what it got her.

"If I may ask," The man conversed, "What is it that you are to be making this evening?"

"A Hen." Suzy replied but there was no love lost in her tone.

"Well perhaps then you should get red potatoes." Professor Appleton suggested, "I've always preferred them with Hens."

"Frank prefers russets." She said, refusing to give him any information about herself, "So that's what i'll be getting."

Appleton pulled her closer, almost testing the bounds of propriety and Suzy pulled away completely and unlinked their arms, "Excuse me but I think I was wrong, we have potatoes at home and I've only just remembered them."

She wasn't lying exactly, there were red ones at home but Frank really did prefer russets so Suzy tended to make them both for variety. The Professor attempted to take her arm again, "Ms. Mullins if you wish to go home then I will simply escort you."

Pulling away again she declined, "I will be perfectly safe on my way home Sir."

"Ah, but letting you go on your way alone would hardly make me a gentleman," Appleton replied more aggressively and Suzy had the sudden thought that she should tell him to shunt off.

"Excuse me," a very smooth, very American voice interjected, causing Suzy to turn away from Appleton and towards it. The owner of the voice was the man she had caught staring earlier, and his eyes were now cold fire as he stared down Professor Appleton,

"I think you'll find the lady doesn't want you around, buddy."

'Buddy' was said like an insult and a threat all at once and now that he was closer he seemed even more familiar, almost to the point of frustration.

"And who might you be?" Appleton looked between Suzy and the stranger and she couldn't help but think that she was going to actually kill Kitty Lowdel.

"Just passing through," the man replied, his face still stone but now he was stepping between Suzy and the Professor, "But I know a lady in distress when I see one, so back off."

Appleton scoffed and simply turned up his nose, "Americans!"

With that the Professor gave what Suzy assumed was supposed to be a warning look before actually stomping off. The familiar stranger then turned around and gave her a blinding smile, he was about to speak when Suzy sighed in relief, "Thank you, I don't know what I'd have done if you didn't show up."

Then the man's smile fell a bit before he offered a hand, "Jack Harkness, you're American!"

Suzy took the proffered hand, and shook it, "Suzy Mullins, and you are too."

She huffed out a laugh as he shrugged as if to say 'so it seems' and released her hand.

"You're new around these parts and just chased off one of the top teachers of the school," Suzy informed him half joking and half warning, "I hope you don't plan on staying long."

"Just came for a few days." Mr. Harkness gave her a rather salacious nod, "It was a pleasure to save a fine lady such as yourself though."

It was almost charming if it wasn't so cheesy, and Suzy had to roll her eyes as she said, "Quite."

The man made to leave but Suzy couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity.

"Excuse me," She stopped him and he obliged her by turning back and meeting her gaze as she spoke, "I know this may seem strange but you seem awfully familiar, do I know you?"

Absently she wondered if he was a friend of John's she had had met at some point but could barely recall so she continued, "Did you happen to know a Doctor John Smith that was practicing in Cardiff?"

Harkness' eyes became impossibly wide and shining as if he was going to cry, "Was he originally from Manchester? Spend most of his time in London? You were in London after all."

Suzy blushed and covered her mouth in surprise at his knowledge, "Everyone just called him-"

"The Doctor." Harkness finished for her and his smile was a bright as it was when he first gave it to her, "Tell me Miss Mullins, is he here?"

"He passed during an influenza outbreak." Suzy cast her gaze to the floor and suddenly felt the sadness of it all over again, "My brother, Frank, wanted me away from the city and the memories so he brought me here."

"I'm sorry," Harkness replied solemnly then pursed his lips in thought, "If you want I can escort you home, but if not, you should head there anyways with that Professor running around."

"Thank you." Suzy was surprised that she meant it, "But I'll be fine heading home on my own, but perhaps you can call on the weekend while my brother is about and we can talk about our mutual acquaintance."

Harkness gave nod and seemed to swallow back whatever had caused him to come close to tears before he was on his way.

* * *

"Monday we'll be cutting back the hedges, along the rear garden," head Caretaker Oliver Wimbell spoke and Frank, listened closely as he ate the sandwich Suzy had prepared for him earlier that morning.

"We just cut them hedges." Harry spoke and the frown was evident in his tone, "Whose been complaining then? It's someone!"

Frank chewed his sandwich and watched yet another drama unfold as was common during lunch.

"Nobody's complaining Harry," Wimbell sighed clearly reining in his temper, "The last time we did them was a month ago, it's time to do them again."

"Sure," Harry stretched out the 'u' sarcastically, "Only me and Frank just did them and it was last week."

Both men turned to Frank and he had to swallow his sandwich and take a sip of the tea Suzy had packed for him in his tin. Frank wanted to be surprised but he honestly wasn't.

"It doesn't matter," Frank tried to be diplomatic, it wouldn't do to lose his job by arguing with Wimbell, there were a good few weeks left after all. But he also didn't want to be fighting with the man who'd be helping him cut the hedges,

"Wimbell says we gotta, so we do."

Wimbell nodded appreciatively, "See Henry! Why can't you be more like Frank! He does his work, don't argue, and never forgets his lunch so I never have to hear him complaining about not eating!"

"That ain't fair, I work just as hard as him." Henry continued to argue, "Besides, Frank's gotta lady taking care of him for his lunches, and me mum hates me!"

With that Henry and Wimbell began arguing about the Mom in question and Frank did his best to keep out of it and eat his lunch in peace.

While the work Frank was doing for Faringham's School For Boys, was similar to the jobs he'd taken in Manhattan, it was a stark difference working with the other two men compared to getting hired out alongside the other's who had lived in Hooverville. Those men kept their heads down, and did their work regardless of weather or not they'd had a meal, because more than likely they were all working on empty.

The only time they'd argue is when they weren't being paid their due wages, and then they had always presented a united front.

Henry just liked to argue with their boss Wimbell and it really set Frank right on edge every time it happened. Honestly, Frank couldn't wait to be out of Faringham and back into the TARDIS, back to the stars. He didn't mind running for his life when it meant standing up for justice and full belly with a room all to himself.

Besides all that, he also missed The Wolf, and her odd conversations about anything and everything. She wasn't someone who talked without a point, but it was like part of her enjoyed to play tour guide to the universe and if you asked her, she could tell you anything about whatever you had ever wondered even vaguely about. She had a sense of humor that was wicked and The Wolf made him feel like he could do anything, be more than just a kid who'd run from home and would spend his whole life scrapping by and wishing her could just do something to help the people around him.

But he'd been powerless, right up until The Wolf took his hand and showed him different.

Frank finished his meal and went back to work with Henry and Wimbell.

Thinking about The Wolf reminded him that he'd been an idiot and not been back to the TARDIS since she told him about her dreams. Now, after seeing those lights that couldn't possibly be anything but Alien, he really needed to figure out his next move.

Going to the TARDIS couldn't be put off again.

Keeping that focus, Frank went through the rest of his work day reminding himself that he absolutely had to go to the TARDIS that evening. His left hand kept straying to the pocket watch that felt like a hot coal in his pocket for all the anxiety it was giving him. As he made his way down the halls of the school, Frank pulled it out of his pocket and ran his finger over the strange circular carvings of the watch.

"That's a fine piece." A kind voice broke Frank out of his reverie and caused him to stop in his tracks. Immediately he looked up and found the source of the comment.

Jenny, a school made who was in possession of mousy brown hair and while she was a bit heavier than the other maids, Frank knew that weight had no bearing on her condition in life. She was a hard worker with a bright smile and a bit of a shy streak when she spoke to him. She was carrying an empty but wet bucket with two dirty sponges.

"It was a gift from my Ma." Frank replied to be polite before shoving it back into his pocket, right next to The Wolf's sonic screwdriver.

Jenny looked round and then leaned in to whisper to him, "Well you should keep it safe, some of the boys around here have sticky fingers, not that they're not fine boys-"

"I know." Frank smiled at her so she didn't feel that she had to justify her feelings. He knew perfectly well how badly the boys treated the help, "I'm the help too Ma'am, I know what they're like."

Jenny blushed and then cast her gaze to her feet, "Well I best be headed on back to the kitchens, the Maid then gestured to her empty bucket, " I'll be expected soon, and you should get to..."

"The wash room." Frank informed her, she was a pretty sort and he found himself a bit flattered by the attention. Not that he'd encourage it, he was leaving soon and he wasn't the kind to mess with hearts, "Where I suspect you've just come from."

Looking up Jenny nodded, before almost shyly saying, "It was good to see you, I mean, not that I- I should go."

With that she bolted down the hall towards the kitchens.

"It was nice to have a chat with you too Miss Jenny." Frank called after her as she ran off, then he sighed and adjusted the tool case in his right hand and made his way towards the lavatory.

There he replaced two burst pipes and cleaned out one more so that the water would flow more readily. It was funny to think the TARDIS had brought them to a place and provided him with a job that consisted of work he was able to do.

While he worked Frank absently wondered a bit of plumbing was much different in the future or further in the past. Finally, when the day was done, Frank returned his tools to the Caretaker's shed, said his goodbyes to Wimbell and Henry, then he headed home with his now empty lunch tin to wash up.

Frank winded through the village and took in the sights of the quiet atmosphere of Faringham. Almost humorously he thought that if there wasn't a war about to come on, and he wasn't so keen to keep traveling, the village was a perfect place to settle down and start a family. Upon reaching the small cottage, he took a glance around. Something in the air almost felt off, like there was something wrong. Frank found nothing, not even the gate was amiss, so he trudged forward and entered the home he and Suzy had been given.

"Is that you Frank?" Suzy's voice called from the kitchen and he called back an affirmative,

"Yeah Suzy, I'm gonna wash up."

"Leave your tin at the door and dinner should be set when you get done." She called back and so Frank did as he was instructed before going to the wash room.

After washing he went to the dining room and found the table all set for dinner as it always was. This time with a hen that was garnished and served with several vegetables.

"Couldn't get any russets." Suzy sighed as she took her place at the table and began to carve the hen and serve it onto a plate for him, "Kitty decided my life should be a drama and left me at the mercy of Appleton."

Suzy then rolled her eyes, "So I cut my shopping short and now we only have red potatoes."

Frank felt a rush of panic, about Suzy's well being, about the Family, about everything, "Did he get too familiar with you?"

Handing a well dressed plat to him Suzy grimaced, "He did, but a Mr. Harkness chased him off and let me be on my way."

The name wasn't familiar and it didn't do anything to soothe his nerves as he took the plate and prepared to begin eating. Suzy must have noticed because she clarified,

"He's just visiting but he seemed real familiar, turns out he was a friend of John's and I asked he call on the weekend when you're here."

Frank tried his best to look mollified and not to flinch, because there was that name again 'John'.

Suzy said it like Frank was supposed to know who it was, like there was some person that was missing from the scene they were acting out while hiding out from the family. Which, frankly, rattled him. Because Suzy's history was spotty at best and her mind made up details as she was asked. Suzy Mullins wasn't real and if you looked too closely at their story it would fall apart. The only person she was supposed to know was Frank.

And according to The Wolf's recording that was due to 'residual awareness' that would allow him to take care of her.

So who was this person she was talking about?

Was John an old friend like Sarah Jane? If he was why was Suzy missing him in particular? Because that's what was in her eyes every time she said that name. It was like she was missing someone who had gone away. Than again maybe he wasn't real at all. Suzy had said he was the reason she wasn't interested in finding a husband. Maybe he was just an invention of the TARDIS so that Suzy's human heart wouldn't break when the time came for The Wolf to return.

If that was the case then the fact that Mr. Harkness claimed to know him was a red flag.

"I'll be baking tomorrow," Suzy changed the subject as she was wont to do and Frank let her, because he didn't' want to talk about the suspicious Mr. Harkness or Professor Appleton, "So put in your requests if you want something particular."

"Not this time." Frank assured her easily and that was that once more. Conversations with Suzy always felt harder than they probably should.

Maybe it was because the poor girl wasn't real. Or it could even be a bit of guilt that he'd be to one to end her life when the time came. Whatever it was, Frank was grateful for the silence and his ability to run away when dinner was done.

It wasn't long before Suzy was asleep and he could go to the TARDIS and comb through the video The Wolf had left behind for him. Lights in the sky weren't anything on their own but if he could find something to justify bringing the Time Lady back early he would.

Frank peeked in on Suzy to make sure she was asleep before he made his way out back into their garden. Just behind the brick wall, one that marked the border of their cottage's land, sat a small shed that was run down and covered in vines. Pulling the latch, Frank opened the door of the shed and let out a sigh as it revealed the most beautiful sight he'd seen all day.

The TARDIS sat snugly in the shed and using his key that The Wolf had gifted to him, Frank popped opened the door before going in. As the doors swung shut behind him, Frank's eyes tracked up the ramp and toward the Console.

Then he froze.

Sitting in the worn yellow seat and running a hand along the Console was a stranger.


	4. Captain Jack Harkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so weird going over these again... ahhh it's been a very long time.. These chapters are ALSO REALLY SHORT??? I know I haven't posted HERE in a while but in my private writings I've been knocking out 5-8K chapters so it's weird seeing these tiny things...

Frank would one day look back on the conversation as the third weirdest he'd ever had in his life.

It was topped only by:

The Wolf having to explain that turning young wasn't so bad since other Time Lords changed their bodies completely and become new people entirely.

Then the conversion where the Daleks explained that they were aliens with plans to turn the people of Earth into Daleks too.

In that order.

But at that moment, standing in the TARDIS with a stranger, Frank couldn't help but ask, "Who in blazes are you?!"

"Captain Jack Harkness," The man smiled almost smugly and Frank couldn't help but think he looked like a bastard. Jet black hair, blue eyes and a demeanor that screamed 'hustler'. He couldn't help but wonder how the hell Suzy had thought that it was a good idea to invite the guy to their home!

"You must be Frank Mullins," Jack spoke smoothly, as if he wasn't wrong footed at all to be in a ship that was larger on the inside with a man he didn't know. Like it was only Frank who was out of the loop. It made something inside him burn, Frank folded his arms and didn't move from his place by the door,

"How the hell did you get in here?!"

Frank was ready for him to say he was an alien that had broken in and then present his demands. He was even ready for the strange man to make a move to attack. Instead Jack reached to a chain that was threaded through one of his belt loops and yanked on it, revealing a familiar Yale key, "Got my own key, lived here full time once upon a time. But it's my turn to ask questions.

"What's the deal with Suzy?"

It felt like the world was falling sideways as Frank tried to process everything that was happening. The Wolf had pulled out a key on a string from the denim jacket she always wore, and smiled at him with her golden eyes and said 'This key is yours, it means you live here full time. Never had a full time companion, only had one companion before you if I'm being honest.'

And he'd felt like he was unique in all of time and space, like he was special to her in a way no one else had been.

"You're lying," Frank denied but he couldn't help but feel like his heart was breaking, "The Wolf hasn't ever had a full time companion before me, she said so."

There was a smugness that ignited when Jack seemed to pause for a moment, but the man just smiled again, as if they were friends.

"Never said I was The Wolf's companion." Jack sounded like he was trying to be calming but Frank wasn't going to have it.

His mission was to protect The Wolf after all and Jack was a stranger.

A stranger with a key to the TARDIS.

Frank stared him down and Jack seemed to meet every bit of his fire with niceness, "Are you going to tell me what's with Suzy? Because I want to know why my friend doesn't recognize me, and why she thinks Dr. John Smith is dead.

"You don't wanna help, I'll just get the TARDIS back to normal and find the answers myself in her logs."

"You're bluffing." Frank replied, there was no way some guy with a perfectly human name like 'Jack Harkness' was able to work the TARDIS, "Only The Wolf can do that, this is her ship after all."

Jack continued to look smug as he popped opened a bottom panel of the console and reached in, "Suite yourself, I'll have her purring in not time."

Feeling a rush of panic, Frank bounded up the steps and pulled the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it at jack, "Stop right there! Don't touch anything! You'll be putting her in danger!"

Thankfully, Jack stopped what he was doing and leveled a look at Frank. Frustratingly his smile grew, "Are you threatening me with a Sonic Screwdriver? That's cute."

Then he sobered, "Why would turning the TARDIS back to regular power be putting her in danger?"

Frank knew he was facing a choice. One he really didn't want to be.

He could trust Jack and show him the video, or he could let the other man go back to trying to turn the TARDIS back on to full power. Jack could be bluffing but he'd been moving with surety and the Panel he'd opened was the one The Wolf had messed with when she had powered the TARDIS down.

It could have been a lucky guess, but Frank wasn't about to gamble The Wolf's life on it.

Not when Jack had a TARDIS key, even if it made Frank feel like he'd been tricked somehow. It wasn't the other man's fault, it was The Wolf who had told Frank that he'd been her first full time companion.

"She left a video explaining what's going on," Frank sighed and made his way to the monitor, "The Wolf can explain it better than I could."

With that he turned on the monitor and selected the instruction video then he pressed play. Frank looked at Jack and could feel his own jaw clenching as The Wolf filled the screen and other man's eyes glazed over as if he was seeing the most beautiful creature in all the universe.

"Frank! Right, I'm so sorry this is so short but we have little time." The Wolf's voice crackled, "So, first I'll explain the Family."

Her image went on to list the 10 things, a list that Frank now personally felt should have been much much longer. He had so many questions that he'd wanted to ask regarding why Suzy couldn't encounter the family, what to do if some old friend showed up out of the goddamn blue.

"Just my luck," Jack spoke and it was almost sad, "I finally find the TARDIS but he's gone and I have about a thousand more questions about her."

"Who's gone?" Frank frowned at the statement, he thought the video was pretty clear on the basics. Unless Jack knew the version of The Wolf that was older? But then he'd have led with that right?

If so, how long had it been since The Wolf had seen him?

Jack turned to him, his eyes cold, "The Doctor."

Shaking his head, the other man released a sigh which was chock full of frustration, "He was supposed to have my answers, and now I'm no closer to them than when I started. It's impossible to know if she has them and it doesn't even matter because she doesn't remember!"

Covering his eyes the man groaned, "Then there's The Family, I'm pretty sure they're parked in a field just outside the goddamned village so now The Wolf is in trouble!"

Frank pulled out the pocket watch, "If you're sure they're here I can just open it up and she'll take care of it."

Before he could do anything though Jack rushed over and covered Frank's hands, preventing the watch from being opened, "Are you out of your mind?! You open that and they'll be after her!"

Frank shoved him off and felt a bit of anger burning in his chest, "That's the point! I'm not ready to deal with some body stealing aliens!

"Farringham isn't either! The Wolf said to open it if they show up, so that's what I'm gonna do."

"I can deal with them!" Jack protested, "You don't have to open it, she doesn't have to deal with them. I can protect her from this."

Frank felt a healthy amount of doubt at the man's claims, "You can take care of them? I'm sorry but you seem just as human as me, how the hell do you plan on dealing with them?

"What if they just steal your body? What if it goes wrong and they start a rampage? There are good and decent folk in the village, The Wolf wouldn't want them in danger if she could help it!"

Jack made to grab the watch and Frank pocketed it once more, "I'm going back to our cottage, and I'm opening the watch."

"Give me a chance." Jack pressed with not desperation, but determination, "I'm from the 51st century, I'm a Time Agent. I know what I'm doing, I was sent here to investigate the ship in Cooper's field.

"By tomorrow afternoon I can have all the readings I need to do this, you can even help. I just don't want to drag The Wolf into it."

"Why not?" Frank could feel is dislike of the other man growing by the second, did he think that she wasn't capable? He wanted to scoff,

"The Wolf has freed entire star systems, brought down dictators, and even stopped wars. I've seen her do it all. If she says she can handle this she can, no matter what you might think about her she's much bigger than you can even imagine."

"You don't get it do you?" Jack was the one to scoff, and he looked almost like a statue, "She shouldn't have to do it alone."

"That's why I'm here." Frank replied with so much conviction he surprised himself.

Jack closed his eyes and Frank wondered what was going through the other man's head as he opened them slowly and said, "Aright."

He then put out his left hand, an offer for a shake. Frank slowly and cautiously took it.

Without warning Jack pulled him in for a hug and a pat on the back.

"You wake her up," Jack nodded as he pulled away, "I'll come by in the morning and we'll both help her with the Family."

"Right." Frank agreed and watched as Jack made his way down the TARDIS' ramp and out the doors. Suddenly he felt exhausted and he collapsed on the worn yellow seat, then sighed.

He sat there for a good moment before hefting himself back up and heading to the cottage.

The Wolf would be back in the morning, they could deal with whatever was going to happen then. There were new questions he had now, ones that Jack had pointedly not answered.

Why would The Wolf lie and say Frank was her first full time companion? Who was 'The Doctor'? Because the formatting of his name sounded a bit to close to 'The Wolf' and it was making his stomach turn sour at the thought of her not really being the last Time Lord.

Was that another lie too?

Who was Jack?

Who was John?

Who was The Doctor?

And now Frank was starting to think he didn't even actually know The Wolf.

When morning came, Frank woke only to realize he had slept in his clothes from the day before.

He had questions, so many questions, but all of them could wait until they had solved the issue of the family. Frank was glad that The Wolf would be back, even if it was under less than ideal circumstances.

Stretching, Frank figured it wouldn't matter if he changed so he just slid his hand into his pocket to grab the watch and what he found there made his blood run cold.

It was gone.

Not only the watch but the Sonic Screwdriver was also missing from it's place. Suddenly he cursed himself. It must have been Jack, it had to have been. That's why the lousy, stupid, jerk had hugged him! The bastard had picked his goddamn pockets! Like some sort of starving child! Only instead of having desperate but understandable motives, Jacks actions were those of a self righteous, condescending jerk who thought he could do better than Time lady!

Anger was burning in his veins as he stomped down stairs and found breakfast made, Suzy was eating, she hadn't waited up for him.

"You're up so late Frank," Suzy greeted between bites of her food, "You going to town while I bake? I know you can't stand me heating up the cottage."

Frank's mind was moving a mile a minute, there were so many things wrong at the moment and he couldn't' even begin to think of every single problem! That was why they'd needed The Wolf! She was so much better at this sort of thing!

Jack could be out making things worse, getting himself killed and letting the watch fall into those alien's hands. Frank took a breath to calm himself but it did little for his now racing heart and queasy stomach, "I'm not feeling the best, so I think just some bread will do for now."

Suzy frowned but grabbed a roll and buttered it, "I'll hold off a day if you need to stay in."

"No, no." Frank shook his head then took the bread she had prepared for him, "I'll be going into the village, some fresh air will probably do me right."

He had to look for Jack. He had to find Jack.

Because Jack had The Wolf, and he needed to get that goddamn watch back if it was the last thing he did.

"Alright well I hope you're feeling better by tea." Suzy was staring at him with worry written plain on her face and Frank couldn't help but feel guilty. Suzy wasn't supposed to be here anymore.

The Wolf was supposed to be here and he'd failed her.

Except he hand't yet.

The watch was still out there and he knew exactly who had it and Frank also had a suspicion on the location of the culprit.

"Yeah." Frank took a bite of his bread and threw his coat on before rushing out the door, if he had his way then The Wolf would be back in an hour or so.

He rushed down the beaten path ignoring whoever he came across. Frank didn't care that it was rude, he felt like he had the hounds of hell on his heels and the future of the Universe was hanging by a thread. Because he didn't know Jack, he couldn't trust him after such a quick betrayal when Frank was just beginning to accept his presence.

The Watch was too important to be left to him.

None of that mattered anyways, soon Frank would be at Cooper's field and hopefully Jack would be there taking his final readings. Frank hoped he at least hadn't lied about needing a few more of those.

* * *

Suzy sighed and stared at the door that Frank had rushed out of so quickly. He had looked so unsteady and pale.

Silently she agreed within herself to hold off her baking anyways. There was still a bit of bread so it wasn't urgent she make more. If Frank wasn't back by tea, her worry over his state was enough that she'd go out looking for him.

Finishing her breakfast, Suzy did her best to keep her worries and her mind away from Frank. Fresh air would do him good.

She was in the middle of cleaning up the dishes from breakfast and placing the leftovers in the icebox, there was a polite knock on the door.

At first she froze, Frank would never knock so her mind went to Appleton. Then Suzy took a peak out the window and found Mr. Harkness, suddenly she relaxed as she recalled that she had actually asked for him to call.

But Frank was absent, he must have forgotten as she had. Frank had appeared quite ill. Suzy sighed again and made her way to the front of the house, she checked herself in the mirror that was nearby and then opened the door.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Harkness," Suzy couldn't help but feel genuine regret at the missed opportunity at having someone to speak to about John, "But my brother isn't in and I couldn't possibly accept a visit at the moment."

Jack seemed genuinely saddened at the news, the smile he had initially greeted her with fell as he removed his hat, "Will he be back soon? Only perhaps I could wait for him at the end of the path."

Suzy wanted to say that he'd be back soon but that Jack shouldn't bother, because it was the safest answer. But something about him made her want to simply let him into the cottage and sit with him and sip tea all while Frank was gallivanting and feeling poorly.

She knew that John was dead, but part of her wished she had actually been his widow, because this would never have been a problem for a once married woman. She could simply let him in and no one would blink because he was a friend of her late husband.

At one point after she'd lost John she had been angry that he hadn't followed through on his last promise, that he hadn't been able to marry her on his sickbed because he was in quarantine.

But she was long past the ugly parts of grief and she only ever missed him and regretted they hadn't wed before his time came.

"No, he'll be back for tea so perhaps you can return then?" Suzy felt guilty at the honesty of her reply, "I'm sure he'll be pleased to meet a friend of John's."

Jack seemed uneasy suddenly, and it made Suzy feel a hollowness grow in her stomach as he looked down the path and turned back to her, "You'll be here until then?"

"I will," Suzy felt a suspicious tingle make it's way down her spine, "Is something the matter?"

"I just wanted to be sure I could call on you today," Jack smiled again and it barely assured her, "I'll be leaving this evening, heading back home."

"Oh well," Suzy tried her best to return his smile, seeing has his nervousness was due to the short window he had, she relaxed a bit, "Frank and I should be in all day past tea."

"Good." Jack nodded and at last, placed his hat back on his head, "If your brother returns early, give him my regards."

With that he departed in almost as much a hurry as Frank had.

Suzy suddenly felt even more wrong footed than she ever had before in her entire life. She closed the door and filled her mouth with air, allowing it to puff up her cheeks, before releasing the oxygen slowly. It was one of the oddest mornings she'd ever had, and really, she hoped it wouldn't carry on into the rest of the day.

There was a feeling in the air, the same one that came with dark clouds that carried no rain. It left Suzy feeling like something was wrong, or missing. Like a single piece that was central to a puzzle.

Her dreams of traveling the stars had left her feeling much the same.

As if she could just think a little harder it would all make sense, why everyone was acting so ruddy odd, why she dreamed Frank wasn't her brother, that she was an alien but not an alien.

Why in those dreams John was an alien too.

Suzy pulled a book from the shelf and settled in to a comfortable chair, if she wasn't going to bake then the least she could do was take an easy day so that she could care for Frank should she need to.

It was not much later, only about a half chapter into her book, that another caller knocked on the door. Absently Suzy checked the clock in order to be sure she hadn't missed the hour for tea, but according to it's arms she'd been reading barely anytime at all.

Which was very odd.

She never received callers, Jack had been invited, but whoever was at her door this time hadn't had the privilege. Her heart went into her throat as she imagined someone had found Frank along the side of the road.

Quickly, Suzy shut her book and placed it on the table before rushing towards the door. Checking out the window she found Kitty Lowdell and had to fight back her anger at the younger girl for her behavior with Appleton.

Frank could be in danger.

Suzy found herself once more opening the door of the cottage to company, "Kitty, what could possibly bring you here? Unless Frank took a fall on his walk?"

Kitty seemed off, her eye were almost absent and the more Suzy examined her the younger girl seemed as if she was somewhere else. Then, Kitty inhaled vigorously.

"Did Frank tell you where he was going?" Kitty suddenly asked,"If he was meeting anyone?"

Suzy felt a pool of dread suddenly form in her belly, "That's Mr. Mullins to you Kitty, and if I knew I wouldn't be asking you about him would I?!"

Kitty tilted her head before Suzy's eyes caught someone else at the end of the path, just outside the garden gate.

"Is that Maddie Crawford?" Suzy's unease built as several questions began filling her head, "What's going on why are both of you here?"

"She's useless Mother of Mine." Kitty suddenly announced and Maddie called back,

"Another useless human from this barbaric time?"

"It seems so." Kitty replied and turned away, "She is the other one's sister, the Time Lord must be well hidden if no one has seen hide nor hair of him."

"She's a pretty thing though," Maddie was moving forward slowly up the path, "Prettier than this form."

"Would you like her better?" Kitty almost sounded gleeful, then on some instinct Suzy had no idea she possessed she slammed the door closed and locked it. She knew if she rushed out the back door, the cottage was small enough that they would be able to cut her off back there. A voice in her head told her she was being bananas.

That Kitty, while a young fool, wasn't evil. But there was something about her that had filled her with dread.

"Think, think." Rose chanted in a whisper, they would be round back any second and then it wouldn't matter.

Suzy stopped.

Who the hell was Rose?

There was a crash as the front window was broken by a fist that looked like Kitty's and Suzy made a quick decision, with the knowledge that they were going to get in through the front, she grabbed a fire poker and bolted out the back of the cottage.

She didn't look back as she shoved the back gate opened before fleeing into the forest.


	5. Into The Breach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for the action to start!

The sound of them following her was enough to drive Suzy's heart beat wild. Her feet were pounding against the forest floor and Kitty's voice was calling out,

"Come here little girly! We need a better form for Mother of Mine!"

Suzy refused to slow down, her lungs were burning and she had no idea why the hell she was running but everything inside her screamed to get out. Away from Kitty and Maddie because if she didn't she'd be dead.

Something told her that she was made for running, she'd run through the streets of London itself. Legs pumping, heart racing, head thrown back in a gleeful laugh, with her hand enclosed in a much cooler one that somehow felt warm in the icy air near the Thames in the dark of night.

The sense memory was real and clear and so very her's but it was if it was from a past life. A past life that had happened in the future? It was unlike the dreams she'd had where she was an alien, it wasn't hazy or foggy like a half baked fantasy that she had created to escape the mundane aspects of life.

No this was a human life, crystal clear and shining in her head like she'd simply forgotten it.

A life where her name was Rose Tyler and she was braver than the wilting flower Suzy Mullins and meaner than whatever had taken over Kitty and Maddie.

Because something had taken them over, that was clear. How was it so clear?! How did she know it like she knew her name was Suzy and the other life's name was Rose? With the same sureness she somehow knew Kitty was gone. Forever. Suppressed to death, like Cassandra had attempted to do to Rose. Who was Cassandra?

Knowing Kitty was dead made her burn in anger, how dare a creature take the life of such a vibrant and innocent girl? How dare they snuff the life out of Madde, a woman who had just gotten married and was happy in a career working by her husband's side?

Suddenly, the fire of anger burned so brightly, she halted and as the creature inside Kitty gained on her, Suzy screamed viciously like a feral animal and swung the fire poker violently and slammed if over what was once Kitty's head.

Kitty practically went flying as she slumped back and her head began bleeding profusely. Suzy felt sick at the sight until suddenly the girl who was once Kitty opened her mouth and a green gaseous creature escaped and went flying towards her.

Suzy turned tail and ran from the gas, something in her mind, a memory, told her gaseous beings couldn't subsist for very long in a dense atmosphere like Earth.

She ran and could hear what used to be Maddie's voice screaming as if she'd been ripped in half, "YOU LITTLE WRETCHED THING! I'm going to consume you!"

Suzy ran and felt tears stinging at her eyes but her lungs were no longer burning and her legs felt like they could go on forever. They had run further and faster together hand in hand The Doctor and her, Suzy's grip on the fire poker tightened as she ran and there was a burning pain behind her eyes, then she remembered.

A flat in 2005 London, a whisper of 'Run' in a deep northern burr, blue eyes and box even bluer. All of time and space and the man in a leather jacket who offered it to her.

Jack!

Jack was here! With her!

He'd been looking for The Doctor! Whatever was happening, had separated all of them and perhaps even planted false lives into their heads. Jack was the first to remember, but shouldn't The Doctor have been? He had defenses against mental attacks and the like.

What were her dreams then?

Was she mixing up her traveling with The Doctor with her being a Time Lord too? Thinking about her feelings for The Doctor, well she could see the appeal, and perhaps whatever had messed with her head had jumbled it all up.

The Doctor would fix it, could fix it, right?

Rose could feel she was missing something because she couldn't remember past The Doctor sending her back home from The Game Station. But they'd gotten out of it, if Jack was with her in 1913 they would have had to have made it out.

When Maddie's voice faded away Rose slowed to a stop and caught her breath. It was hell running around in an old timey dress.

She took a look at the fire poker and then back over her shoulder.

Oh how she'd wished Suzy had let Jack into the bloody cottage.

This would have gone so much simpler if she had. But Suzy hadn't known Jack, Rose knew him though and the ex-Time Agent had to be in the middle of everything.

She sifted through her head and recalled walking home with Frank and seeing the lights over Cooper's Field. Rose suddenly felt wary about her supposed brother Frank. He could be a companion they'd picked up that she'd forgotten or he could be part of whatever the hell had messed with her brain. Rose took a breath and decided it would probably be best to take her cues from Jack on the matter.

Cooper's Field was probably the place she'd find Jack, it would be best to regroup with him and figure out where The Doctor was. After all, that thing that was controlling Maddie had said they were after a Time Lord.

The Doctor was the last of.

He was in trouble and, as always, it was time for Jack and Rose to save him.

Briskly she made her way through the Forrest in the direction of Cooper's Field and silently she thanked Suzy's penchant for walking. Rose could see the location of Cooper's field clear as day in her head. As she hit the halfway point to the clearing, Rose could hear very loud arguing.

One voice was one she knew extremely well, Jack wasn't flirting and wasn't playing around so that meant things were about to come to a head.

"Listen here Mullins," Jack was saying, "I don't care who you think you are, It's my plan or bust."

"No way!" Frank spoke with conviction and Rose had to admit she felt something for him but he could be a trap, and planted memory. Jack and The Doctor were the only people she could trust at the moment,

"We open the watch, and it's over, you can't call the shots because they've already been called."

"Well," Rose announced herself as she moved through the woods and approached them, both men whipped around to look at her and she put her hands on her hips, with an effort to seem confident she declared, "I have to go with Jack on this one because he knows what The Doctor would want."

Jack's eyes glazed over and he approached Rose almost reverently, "Tell me how we met."

"During the blitz, London, you had an invisible Chula Warship tethered to Big Ben." Rose couldn't help but give him a genuine smile as his affection for her flowed freely, and Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and then said,

"We danced as the bombs fell, to Glenn Miller."

"Where's The Doctor?" Rose couldn't help but ask, Jack had to have an idea right? He was always one step behind the Time Lord when it came to his mad plans that were less of plans and more rough outlines.

"You don't know?" Jack frowned but Frank interrupted them,

"Of course she doesn't know! You haven't opened the watch!" Frank's voice was frantic, "And now she's remembering things and the family is going to find her! She's in danger!"

"They want The Doctor." Rose denied, "They want a Time Lord, I know, I was chased out of the cottage by creatures that took over Maddie and Kitty from the village. Took one out with a fire poker."

She brandished the poker to emphasize her point.

Jack pulled away from her but said nothing as Frank stared at Rose like she was a ghost, "Great! This is just great! Suzy wasn't supposed to meet the Family!"

He then rounded on Jack, "This is your fault! She's all jumbled and she has no idea what's going and what Suzy was for because you wouldn't open the damn watch!"

"Frank." Rose tried to be calming as she could but really all she knew about him was a lie, he wasn't her brother. But he seemed panicked and that made her want to help, "It's fine, if we help Jack and I'm sure we'll find The Doctor and he can fix this."

"Who the hell is The Doctor?!" Frank threw his hands in the air and suddenly looked defeated, "Because I don't know him!"

"That's not important!" Jack replied and Rose felt uneasy and a bit out of the loop as she frowned,

"What do you mean it's not important?! They're after him!"

"Well no one knows where he is." Jack informed her, "So we have to take care of the family and I have a way to do it."

"And so do I." Frank countered and the two men stared each other down in a battle of wills.

"I don't mean to be rude but I don't know you Frank." Rose moved between the two men, "But I know Jack, I trust him. For all I know you could be the reason I was playing house and calling myself Suzy."

"Wolf," Frank's voice broke and he no longer sounded angry or frustrated, but like he was going to cry.

A wave of confusion hit her, why was he calling her 'Wolf'? Wasn't that the name she called herself in Suzy's dreams? The ones where she, sort of embarrassingly, fantasized she was a Time Lady? They may have been planted, yes, but she could see how some of her own desires had flavored that aspect.

Rose was about to ask about it when Jack shook his head and said, "Wolf's on board with my plan so we're doing it."

Frank clenched his jaw and looked absolutely livid. She wished she could help him, that she could trust him, but The Doctor was in danger and he was the priority even if he was missing.

And once this was done and she found him, Rose was going to kill him for leaving her and Jack to deal with all of this alone.

* * *

Frank was used to being confused during adventures with The Wolf.

But this was confusion beyond what was normal, and it wasn't just that. It was the feeling of being all alone. Being abandoned and not knowing why.

When he'd gone to Cooper's field to confront Jack, Frank hadn't thought he'd find the man halfway to the village and leaving the apparently invisible space ship that was landed in the clearing. Frank had demanded he hand over the watch, Jack had refused. He had no idea where to go from there. Jack had all the knowledge and ability and Frank was left feeling lost and knowing the only way he knew how to fix it was bringing The Wolf back.

But then Suzy arrived, only it wasn't Suzy. Because she talked and moved exactly like The Wolf. Except she seemed like a proper human who knew Jack and was looking to the other man for guidance and direction.

She was looking at Frank like it was all his fault they were in this mess. Like she didn't trust him at all.

He could hardly bear it.

With the little knowledge Frank could gather, it seemed that Suzy's, or The Wolf's... Whoever she was. Her current state of mind was due to the fact that Suzy had been confronted by the family.

And exact scenario that The Wolf had said not to allow happen. All because Jack had stolen the stupid watch. Now he had no choice but to let Jack go through with his stupid plan, even if it was so they could open the watch and bring the Time Lady back before her brain got even more jumbled and messed up.

The three of them were walking to Cooper's Field to start part one of Jack's idiotic scheme, because apparently now that he had 'help', Jack needed them by the alien ship. Jack and The Wolf were about 3 paces ahead speaking as if they were old friends. Maybe they were.

Frank didn't know anything anymore.

"So why are you calling me 'Wolf' then?" Not-Suzy asked innocently, "Honestly my proper name would do."

Jack just smiled and it churned Frank's stomach as the other man said, "You've just started going by that, just like I go by 'Jack Harkness', and The Doctor goes by his chosen name.

"You've been traveling a long time and sometimes, when you've been going for years, it's best to choose a new name so that you don't touch time the wrong way."

That meant Jack Harkness wasn't even a real name. The Wolf wasn't either. Just some words to hide behind.

For the entire walk Frank watched them and wondered who this person wearing The Wolf's face was.

"When we meet back up with The Doctor I'm going to kill him." Not-Suzy said almost jokingly and Jack did laugh. It only served to make Frank feel more out of place.

"Well we have to take care of the problem, then open the watch that Franky boy over here keeps harping on about." Jack replied smoothly, "Then we'll know where The Doctor is."

"How does opening a watch tell us where The Doctor is? " The girl seemed confused but not angry or incredulous, just curious. As if she'd heard crazier in her life and in that moment Frank thought she really was a lot like The Wolf, perhaps just younger with less knowledge.

The thought was comforting but made Frank feel even more alone than before.

The words, 'Because the watch has your memories in it and Jack doesn't want you to have them' were on the tip of Franks tongue but he bit them off and swallowed them. Not-Suzy kept sending watchful glances at him as if Frank was going to stab them both in the back, so he was more likely to get himself completely ditched if he spoke up.

"Just be glad that it works, because hell if I know how." Jack cast Not-Suzy a flirty smile and the girl just rolled her eyes and laughed,

"You don't quite do you?"

"I'll buy you a drink after this and show you just how long it takes me to." Jack replied and it sounded so filthy Frank felt like he was going to turn green when Not-Suzy just laughed,

"Oh, Jack you know you're far too young for me!"

"Give it another 800 years," Jack bantered right back and shot her a wink, "I'll be exactly your type."

"You can stop anytime now." Frank called to them because watching them was making him want to vomit, The Wolf was like a second Mother to him despite her current appearance and seeing a person in her body talk to a man so scandalously makes him feel so angry he'd probably wind up tearing his own hair out.

"Where are you from anyways," Jack called back to Frank, "I mean I know I'm from the 51st century, but you could really be from anywhere."

"1930." Frank replied glad for the change of subject, even if it made him feel uneasy telling Jack where he'd lived before traveling.

"Ah," Jack smiled and it looked smug, "I can work with that."

"Jack!" Not-Suzy hit Jack on the arm, her face was serious and scolding but her tone was light, "Stop it!"

Frank was going to ask what the hell she meant but they reached Cooper's field, and it was time for everything to start. Jack pulled the Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket and offered it to Not-Suzy, "Alright, the Aliens that are after a Time Lord's life force and call themselves 'The Family' need to be drawn out.

"The Sonic is set so that the program I set up on the ship will start. Wolf, you need to activate it the moment all 4 members of the family enter their ship. "

The girl looked into the clearing and Frank was about to explain why it appeared empty when she snorted, and in a rather sarcastic tone said, "Right, 'course it's invisible, all the worst one's are."

"You've got that right." Jack winked and the girl took the Sonic, but Frank didn't miss the odd look she gave it. As if it didn't look how she was expecting it to.

The entire time Frank had been with The Wolf, the Sonic Screwdriver had been golden but solid and sturdy, The Wolf called it 'Saradosian Steel'. There was a crystal at the tip of it which looked almost like Ruby and the whole screwdriver was practically a work of art. He wondered what this girl thought it should look like.

Then he pushed that thought aside and brought himself back to the present.

"I'm going with Jack." Frank announced, "He knows who I am and I want to be there when he baits the family in the village."

"Frank," The girl protested but Jack nodded.

"I was going to ask you to join me just in case."

Frank wanted to know what 'just in case' meant but didn't bother because it seemed moot. He tried to comfort himself, saying that once The Wolf was back everything would return to how it was. It was a horrible feeling, Frank realized, to feel like you were an interloper in your own life.

"Good." Frank replied instead, because leaving Not-Suzy alone in the woods with a fire poker seemed safer than leaving actual Suzy alone. Because this version of her seemed more like The Wolf and had apparently even had the gumption to attack one of the aliens.

It was crazy, but this was his life now and he refused to let it go. He was going to take a stand and make sure no one else in the village was hurt.

"Stay low, and stay hidden." Jack instructed Not-Suzy and Frank had to look away as he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently, "See you in hell sweetheart."

Not-Suzy nodded gravely and with that Jack was leaving. Frank turned to Not-Suzy and had to say something, he had to tell her something so that when she remembered....

"You're gonna remember me," Frank informed her, "And I want you to know that I love you OK? I get it you lied or didn't tell me everything but who tells their kids everything?

"If I don't-"

"Frank!" Jack called after him, cutting off his thought. Frank glanced to the other man and found him waiting a bit further away and he swallowed back the sudden fear and grief he was feeling. It didn't make sense, he'd been nothing but frustrated and angry since this morning and now he felt like the world was ending,

"If I don't make it I want you to know that I wasn't angry at you because you never told me anything, I was angry that it happened when you couldn't explain."

"Frank..." Not- Suzy seemed conflicted but she only gave him the same nod that she had graced Jack with.

It was enough.

Frank turned away and jogged to join the other man and together they made their way towards the village.

"This better work." Frank almost spit the words out, in fear and anguish that he was facing something and The Wolf wasn't there, not because she didn't' want to be, but because Jack Harkness deemed her unnecessary.

"It will." Jack replied and Frank hoped to high heaven he was right.


	6. The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now.. Hopefully I can finish the epilogue one day!

Jack slowly and almost tenderly pulled the watch from his pocket. Frank stared at it and felt himself sigh in relief to see that the object which held his friend was safe and sound.

"Before we do this," Frank started, feeling his apprehension over the plan growing. After all, he'd never worked with Jack before and barely trusted him at all, "I need to know. Why won't you just open the watch?"

"Because," Jack kept his gaze on the object in question, "I've been waiting 44 years to find answers and I'm not going to let you or anyone else get her killed before I can see her again, let alone get some closure."

The man then turned his eyes to meet Frank's and what he saw there made him believe that Jack, who looked no older than his mid 30's, could have waited almost half a century to find The Wolf.

"If she gets killed because she's human it's on you." Frank replied, somehow it came out steady, even with all the emotions that were running through him at the moment.

"I'd die a thousand times before I let that happen." Jack replied then opened the watch for a split second before slamming it shut again, an action which cause Frank's heart to feel like it was about to leap out of his chest. Jack was calm as he said,

"They should be here any second now."

"What the hell did you do?!" Frank demanded and Jack slid the chain of the watch over his head so that he was wearing it like a necklace,

"Chumming the water. Get ready to run. And if I die, take the watch with you."

"Where is the Time Lord," It was a creature in the body of Oliver Wimbell who arrived first at the village square, Frank cringed at the sight of the man he'd worked with looking so dead in the eyes.

The creature who had taken over Wimbell pulled out what looked like a gun and aimed it at them. Slowly as if summoned by the words Mrs. Crawford, Jenny the maid, and Henry flanked him.

Several other villagers who where going about their regular Saturday business were stopping and casting odd glances at the strange group of people who had assembled together in Faringham's square.

A few more whispered and sent suspicious glances at Frank and Jack themselves.

"Give us the Time Lord or we will raze this village." Mrs. Crawford's voice declared boldly.

"Time Lord's body is gone." Jack replied and then held up the watch and brandished it, "What you want's in here but your gonna have to pry it off my cold dead body."

He opened the watch once more and slammed it shut just as quickly as he had before. The members of the family inhaled deeply and something like vicious glee entered their eyes causing Frank's stomach to turn at the sight.

Suddenly Frank felt a hand in his and Jack yelled, "RUN" before tugging him by the hand and bolting towards the woods.

Frank didn't give it a second thought as let his legs kick into overdrive and Jack led him by the hand towards Cooper's field, bobbing and weaving the whole way.

"This isn't a plan!" Frank was practically screaming, fear and adrenaline were keeping him on his feet, "This is suicide!"

The Family was chasing them though the forest and Frank could hear the hissing sound of some sort of futuristic gun firing at them. As if to prove his theory several spots that Jack serpentined them away from was lit up in fire and smoke just seconds after they'd maneuvered away from it.

"I think I'll take the form of the handsome one!" Wimbell's voice declared as Frank frantically clung to Jack, "We can go back to the village and get the Blondie girl for you then Wife of Mine."

"We'll make such a lovely pair." Mrs. Crawford's voice was almost licentious and Frank tried not to think about the implications of their plans. The family was just trying to toy with them.

With a mighty tug, Jack flung them into Cooper's Field and slammed his hand against the invisible ship, "What? You telling me The Wolf normally has a plan?!"

"USUALLY, YES!" Frank's hand slipped out of the other man's as the door hissed and a ramp slowly descended. They turned back to the forest and found the family just outside of the clearing.

"They're going to the ship! What fools!" Henry's voice sounded almost boyish and jovial and Frank swallowed back his anger at the creature inside.

Jack rushed inside the ship and Frank was close behind.

"Here." Jack pulled the watch over his head and tossed it to Frank who felt a rush of surprise then incredulousness at the action. Almost clumsily he dropped the watch then bent over to grab it.

"Nice catch," Jack sounded as if he found the situation hilarious while Frank stood up and slipped the watch into his pocket. He was surprised to see Jack at the computer pressing buttons before he ripped something out of the controls and handed that to Frank as well.

Frank grabbed it, he had no idea what it was but it looked like it was made of some sort of hide and could wrap around someone's arm. Perhaps it was an advanced portable computer?

"What are you doing?" He was feeling wrong footed again, like he was missing something else.

Jack lifted a leg and kicked opened a small hatch on the side of the cockpit and grabbed Frank by the shoulder, then began shoving him towards the opening, "They'll be here in a second and I don't want to blow you up too."

"There has to be a delay! You haven't given them a chance-" Frank was cut off by Jack shoving him on his ass through the door and back into the clearing.

"Nope, they'd get out through this hatch if there was a delay and As for a chance," Jack scoffed, "You saw the video, this was their chance."

With that the man turned away as noises could be heard at the entrance of the ship.

Frank could see the family pile into the ship behind Jack as the thing inside Wimbell leveled his gun at Jack and demanded, "Alright you foolish human, give us the watch and we'll give you the honor of serving as a vessel, if not we'll just kill you and save us the trouble."

"I'll go for C." Jack said before closing the hatch he'd shoved Frank through.

There was a loud humming noise and Frank turned his head to the other side of the clearing and saw Not-Suzy pointing the Sonic at the ship.

Jack's words hit him like a ton of bricks.

'I don't want to blow you up too.'

He hadn't just been talking about the family.

Realizing the danger he was in Frank bolted towards Not-Suzy and felt the heat of the blast before several enormous explosions sounded through the clearing. The powerful explosion was enough to shove Frank off his feet and into the woods a good 20 feet.

Luckily he landed on his belly and a rather scraggly bush broke his landing.

He still felt like he'd run a marathon and been blown up though.

Bracing himself for pain, Frank rolled off the bush and looked to Not-Suzy who had laid down flat on her belly and covered her eyes like seeing a ship explode was a regular occurrence in her life.

Like she'd known what to do not to be blown away.

Once the shock waves subsided Not-Suzy got to her knees and crawled over to him, and being honest, Frank felt grateful because his body was sore and he didn't think he'd be the one checking on her without a visit to the TARDIS' medbay.

"Jesus! Frank!" Not-Suzy moved to touch him then stopped, "Are you OK?!"

"Sore," Frank found was the only word he could say, well more like he wheezed it out.

"Rough landing." Not-Suzy chuckled a bit before frowning, "Where's Jack?"

"Ship." He did his best to be clear but it also came out a bit rasped and Frank figured he air had probably been knocked out of him. Because his lungs felt like they were on fire and his belly had rammed itself into a shrub.

Not-Suzy stood immediately and turned to look at the fire an the wreckage, before she ran towards it like a madwoman, like The Wolf.

But there was no way she'd find him. Frank knew that Jack was at least human like, and that meant he had to be dead. Right?

"Jack!" She cried out desperately and practically dove into the fires. Frank wished he had the strength to stand up and help her, even if it was useless to try, but he felt like if he moved he'd pass out.

"Jack Harkness if you die I'm going to kill you!" The girl cried out and Frank could see her searching the rubble in the distance.

It was a few moments before he heard her cry out in relief, "Jack don't you scare me like that again!"

Frank could feel his body was ready to move just a tiny bit more so he sat up and almost regretted it. He felt like he was about to vomit but he was also relieved and he heard Jack's voice say,

"I make no promises."

The biggest surprise was to see Jack make his way toward's Frank under his own power. Jack was horribly singed and full of soot, but other than that there wasn't a scratch on him.

Not-Suzy kept looking him over then looking a Frank who was still feeling miserable from being flung into the woods by the blast.

Jack had been in the middle of it with the family, he should be in charred pieces just like the ship. Just looking at Jack was beginning to make Frank uneasy.

Because Not-Suzy was looking at him like she didn't understand it either.

* * *

The trio made their way back to the cottage and for some reason neither Frank or Jack would look at Rose.

"So Torchwood, which is the organization that sent me here , will do the clean up since I called them just before I went to check out the ship this morning," Jack seemed at ease with the situation and soothe Rose's own worry.

"What's Torchwood then?" Rose had to ask, it sounded too important not to, "And how did they send you here when you've been traveling with me and The Doctor?"

"It's like UNIT but it's only for Britain." Jack gave a quick explanation, "They kind of drafted me after I parted ways with you and The Doctor.

"Surely you've noticed that you have missing memories."

"Yeah," Rose couldn't help but feel the weight of that, it made her nervous knowing that Jack had left them and she hadn't even remembered it.

Frank was startlingly silent as they entered the cottage and Rose had grown sick of the sudden tension, "Alright so then we open the watch, or whatever it is and we find The Doctor so he can fix my head."

"That's the thing." Frank finally looked at her and the graveness of his expression made Rose worried. His explanation made it worse,

"The watch has your memories in it and Jack is only hoping that you know where The Doctor is."

"Of course she knows where The Doctor is." Jack cut in, and he sounded sure as if he was saying the Earth was spinning around the Sun, "There's no way she doesn't, not when the TARDIS is here with you guys."

That was another thing, she had no idea where the TARDIS was parked and didn't that terrify her? Rose had no clue how they had gotten to 1913 or why they'd come in the first place.

"I've never even heard of him." Frank replied, he didn't seem malicious, just as if he was trying to make sure they weren't hoping for too much,

"And I've been traveling with The Wolf for months, only people she ever mentions are Sarah Jane, who I've met, and Martha, who she's supposed to be picking up."

Rose had no idea who either of those people were and wasn't about to start asking about them, not when there was a much bigger question at hand, "But what are my memories doing in a watch anyways? Why was my head wiped?"

"It wasn't wiped," Frank sighed and looked as if he really didn't feel like explaining but Rose wasn't going to let him off,

"Yeah, it was." She couldn't help her angry tone, Rose was starting to get pretty pissed. There was a fire igniting in her chest at the thought that these two men were standing between her and, not just The Doctor, but her memories,

"I was replaced and replaced with little miss Suzy home maker! Who was supposed to be your sister so talk!"

"I didn't do that to you!" Frank protested and Rose felt a bit bad but wasn't about to show it when her head was the one that had been messed with.

"Then who did?!"

"You did!" Jack sounded as if he was as tired as she was of running in circles and Rose would have been grateful it she wasn't so shocked by the turn the conversation had taken.

"I did?" Rose laughed incredulously, "I just decided to run away to 1913 and become some bloke's sister to play house?"

"You did it to hide from the family," Jack explained and something in Rose went cold at that answer, because it didn't make any sense at all. Frank was falling back and letting Jack be the one to explain and Rose figured he was right to, because if Frank was the one to say that she'd never even consider it. But Rose trusted Jack.

Jack was her best friend.

"But they were after The Doctor," Rose felt sick to her stomach.

"They were after a Time Lord," Jack countered, as if it made any sense that there was a difference.

"But he's the last one Jack," Rose could feel tears beginning to burn at the corners of her eyes, "He's the last one and they couldn't be after me because I'm human."

She turned her gaze to Frank and he seemed just as lost as she was but he had enough presence of mind to pull the watch in question from his pocket.

It was average in size and on a chain, but that's where it's Earthlyness ended. On the fob watch was the circular writing Rose had frequently seen on the TARDIS' monitor, The Doctor had called it his people's writings. It was Gallifreyan and she'd told him it was beautiful.

"Now I don't know who this Doctor is, but I do know The Wolf. And I've seen her topple dictators, and save entire galaxies, she says she's 342 years old but sometimes I look at her and see eternity in her eyes.

"She fights for the people who can't fight for themselves and calls the entire universe her family and her home.

"Her hearts are so big that sometimes I think the entire universe could live inside them, and she's my best friend,"Frank held only the chain and let the watch itself hang as he stretched out his arm, offering it to her, "So please, just hold it."

Rose cast a look to Jack, "This doesn't make any sense. If- If I'm a Time Lord does that mean I'm not real?"

"No." Jack was adamant and it eased her worry only a bit, "Suzy was the one that was fake, but you got rid of her yourself-"

Suddenly Jack seemed to understand something and he smiled, "You left a message to Frank saying Suzy couldn't meet the family because there were parts of you that couldn't be put in the watch."

"Because I'm human," Rose couldn't quite understand what he was leaving out and wasn't sure it was because she needed more information or if it was because she was terrified of knowing the answer. She put out her hand and Frank settled the watch into her palm. It felt warm and alive, almost like touching the TARDIS.

"You're human," Jack agreed, "But you're just the part of you that couldn't be put in the watch, a human that didn't know Frank so couldn't go into hiding with him.

"So you had to seal that part of your mind off so Suzy could exist for a little while in order to protect you."

"But nothings ever forgotten," Rose felt herself saying the words, but they were only almost her's, "Not really, if it can be remembered it can be brought back."

She grasped the watch in her hand and gave a soft laugh, " And since the human part of me had fought aliens before my mind would naturally force the seal opened as a self defense mechanism."

Rose stopped and closed her eyes, "How did I know that?"

"Open the watch and find out," Jack replied and Rose took a breath as he tried to comfort her, "You're not gonna disappear, you'll just be remembering a few more things about yourself."

"Good things or bad things?" Rose couldn't help but ask and suddenly she wished The Doctor was here, that he would hold her and tell her 'just things'.

"Only you'll be able to determine that." Jack said instead and she laughed,

"You mean like how the hell I became I Time Lord?"

Jack just smiled back at her and nodded, "Yeah because hell if I know."

And that had to be enough, there was no one else here to help her make the decision. So she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing all her senses on the watch.

Rose kept her eyes closed and opened it.


End file.
